everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Morganite Bérylune
Morganite Bérylune, better known by her “human” name as Morgan Berlingot, is the daughter of the fairy from Maurice Maeterlinck’s play The Blue Bird. Morganite was the fairy’s sick daughter in her childhood and now she’s waiting for her turn to be the next Fairy Bérylune. While she waits, Morgan is a fairy godmother for hire. She’s currently a volunteer at the school Lost & Found room and is an administrator for a mirror blog dedicated to reporting and returning lost objects that staff or students come across at school. If you lost something that hasn’t flown off to Neverland yet, Morgan probably has it. Morgan doesn’t align with either side of the destiny conflict. Her role isn’t personally a big deal to her and Rebels not following their destinies just give her more job opportunities with those who do. Morganite still wins whether the Rebel movement has any impact. Character Personality Appearance Story - The Bluebird How it goes Parallels *Morgan is named after a gemstone in the beryl family. Her hair is naturally platinum blonde but is tainted by colored dyes she’s been using. Morgan wears a monocle made from Goshenite, the purest form of Beryl. The fairy’s name is Berylune , she wears a hat with a magical diamond that changes a person’s perspective and allows teleportation. The story features a color changing bird. Beryl can be found in many colors and is often used as a diamond substitute. Morganite is one of the common varieties of Beryl, which is a nod to the diamond allowing the viewer to see beauty in everyday things. Also minor reference to rose-colored lens. Beryl gemstones also change their color intensity based on the cut. *Morgan’s clothing color scheme is the same as the fairy’s in the play, with the green hat and red head covering. *Her fair appearance is similar to that of Berlingot’s daughter. *The triangles, pyramids and stripes in her design reference the meaning of the word Berlingot. Berlingot is a type of pyramid shaped candy, as well as a type of packaging in the form of a pyramid-shaped box often used to contain fruit juice. The use of holographic fabrics and kaleidoscope-inspired patterns and accessories again, references a change in perspective. Outfits Her clothes feature so many triangles, you could say she’s the illuminati confirmed. Relationships Family Maxixe Bérylune (mother) Friends Logan Merlynum Madam Baba Yaga Trivia *Morgan can be considered Sophia Jenkins 4.0. Sophia was originally created in 2014 as the daughter of Morgan Jenkins, meaning she was the granddaughter of Howl and Sophie from Howl’s Moving Castle. She was recycled into a Regal Academy OC (2.0) then a Descendants OC (3.0) under the name Scarlet Morgana Jenkins. **Her name Morgan is a direct reference to Morgan Jenkins. **She inherits Sophia’s color changing hair and holographic textiles. **The fact that she is in possession of other people’s things is a nod to Howl owning Wizard Suliman’s guitar. **Morgan retains Scarlet’s friendship with Melvin, the apprentice of Merlin under the form of Logan Merlynum. The reason for their bond is inverted. Scarlet and Melvin bonded over the idea of introducing magic to a non-magical world, whereas Morgan and Logan want to understand magic through science. *Morgan’s birthday is the day The Bluebird premiered. *Morgan’s mirror blog handle is literally @fairygodwitch4hire Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Blue Bird (Maeterlinck) Category:Fairies